


Can't you See It?

by Emmy_Pond604



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All the cuddles, Cuddles, M/M, No Beta, SUFFER WITH ME, Sweet Logan, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, Tooth Rotting Fluff, only virgil knows the truth, or is that a lie, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy_Pond604/pseuds/Emmy_Pond604
Summary: Virgil was getting frustrated.  Why did the others keep asking him why he was dating Logan?





	Can't you See It?

Virgil was getting annoyed. He was always getting asked questions about why he was with Logan from the others. It was strange to him at first, as while Logan was sometimes a little cold, he was really affectionate. Though that didn’t always make up for all the stupid stuff he did. When he explained this to the others, they gave him a weird look.

“Come on Virge, don’t joke with us like that,” Roman said, laughing a little, “Logan’s not like that. He’s never been affectionate with you. At least not that we’ve seen. In fact, the only thing I’ve seen Logan get excited about is Crofters. And are you still trying to get us to believe the Logan dabbed when we weren’t looking,” Roman shook his head at this fact. “Alright Virge, keep believing your stories, I have I date with Dee to go on.”

Virgil’s conversation with Roman caused him to start thinking over his interactions with his boyfriend. He cuddled with Logan all the time…but the others were never around when they did. Virgil had been the only one to notice when he dabbed. The longer he thought about it, the more obvious it became to Virgil that Logan had never really been the way he seemed around the others. Virgil, convinced something was going on with Logan, decided to confront him.

Virgil headed to Logan’s room and knocked on his door. He couldn’t help but feel nervous while he stood outside of Logan’s door. His mind went back to when he had asked Logan out. It had taken forever to gather up the courage and he had been so shocked when he had said yes. A sudden voice brought him out of his flashback. It took him a second before he realized it was Logan calling for him to come in.

As Virgil walked in, Logan looked up from his work and smiled at him. Virgil smiled a little as Logan stepped away from what he was working on to talk to Virgil. “How are you doing my little stormcloud,” Logan asked, knowing that name always made Virgil blush and become flustered.

It wasn’t any different this time and Logan approached Virgil as normally when Virgil approached Logan during the day he was feeling overly anxious and he needed someone to calm him down. Virgil took a step back and shook his head. “It’s not that this time Lo, I’m no more anxious than I am normally.”

“Not that I don’t love seeing you Virge, but do you mind if I ask why you’re doing here then. I know you’re normally too anxious to bother me when I’m working on something,” Logan asked.

“Isthereareasonyouactdifferentlyaroundtheothers,” Virgil blurted out before he lost his nerve.

Logan paused, trying to interpret what Virgil had said. After he had interpreted it, Logan smiled. “Well you know how the others think I’m an ‘emotionless robot’,” Logan said, scoffing a little at that fact, “And even though that’s clearly not the truth, it is quite fun to mess with them. It’s only a plus that the fact that they think Logic is an emotionless robt suits my purpose.”

“But that’s not what you are Lo,” Virgil said, stepping towards him. “You’re loving, and you love teasing me and the others with memes, either behind their back or not. You’re never been emotionless.”

“I know stormcloud, but the others don’t know that. And I’d prefer to keep it that way for now. It’s actually quite fun.”

“….Alright, we’re still up for a movie night tonight right,” Virgil asked.

“Of course,” Logan said, “I’ll see you later stormcloud.” Logan leaned down and kissed Virgil on the head. Virgil blushed and muttered something about seeing him later.

It was then that Virgil set his plan. He was no longer going to be the only one who knew the truth about Logan. “Sorry Lo,” Virgil muttered as he initiated his plan, “But I think it’s time that the others found out the truth.”

The first to find out would be Deceit. That much was clear. Not only would he be the easiest person to reveal the truth to, but it would also be fun to mess with him a little bit. The perfect time would actually be tonight. Everyone would be out and Deceit normally came back early to make sure Remus didn’t do anything stupid (like trying to kill himself. Don’t ask, you really don’t want to know). And Roman understood and normally hung out around town for a little bit so Deceit could deal with his brother. And that helped Virgil’s plan.

Virgil started his plan that night but was surprised when Logan came out with his computer. “Sorry stormcloud,” Logan said a little guiltily. “I got a little behind on work.” Logan glanced around to make sure no one was around before grinning at Virgil.

“Oof,” Virgil instinctively responded.

“Mood,” Logan said before sitting on the couch next to Virgil. “So what movie do you want to watch,” Logan asked. Virgil cuddled up next to Logan, not really caring.

“You can have the first pick, Lo,” he muttered, already getting comfortable.

Logan could tell and chuckled a little. “You realize I would have to get up if I chose the movie, right stormcloud,” Logan muttered to him.

Virgil got up and glared at Logan before he got up and went to go choose a movie. “I hope you realize I’m just going to put Nightmare before Christmas on,” Virgil called as he went to put the movie in.

Logan only chuckled as Virgil grabbed the movie and put it in before immediately cuddling back up to Logan. Logan was working on something on his computer but Virgil could see the smile that appeared on his face. Virgil smiled too, feeling safe cuddling up to Logan. Sure Logan wasn’t paying attention to the movie as he had work, but Virgil knew if anything happened, Logan would make sure nothing happened to him.

A few movies in, it was time to put his plan into action. While watching the movie, Virgil pretended to start drifting off. He knew it was about the time that Deceit would walk in. Virgil pretended to start drifting off. He heard Logan chuckle a little from beside him but Virgil ignored him.

“You getting tired stormcloud,” Logan asked him, with an amused tone.

“No,” Virgil murmured, pretending to be tired.

Logan laughed a little as Virgil pretended to fall asleep on Logan’s shoulder. Virgil couldn’t see what Logan was doing but Virgil heard Logan’s computer close as Logan put it down. Virgil also sensed someone was looking at him and he assumed it was Logan. Virgil didn’t know how long it had been after he pretended to fall asleep but he eventually heard a door open.

“I swear if Remus wasn’t-,” Virgil started to hear Deceit mutter before he stopped and Virgil had to stop himself from laughing.

Virgil felt Logan turn to look at Deceit and Virgil cuddled up to him more. “No one will ever believe you,” Logan said, making it harder for Virgil to not start laughing.

Deceit stared for a good five seconds before muttering. “I am imagining this. This is not actually happening. I don’t believe this is actually happening.” After muttering that Deceit left the room, clearly assuming he was hallucinating or something along those lines.

That’s what caused Virgil to crack and started laughing. There was a little bit of shock before there was a little bit of laugh from both of them.

As soon as the two had stopped laughing, Logan gave Virgil a look. “Did you plan this stormcloud,” Logan asked.

“Sorry Lo, I got tired of them asking me why I was with you. Besides, they should know the truth,” Virgil responded.

Logan paused before smiling at Virgil. “Why didn’t you tell me stormcloud? If you want the others to know then, of course, we can let them know. Especially if they’re questioning why we’re dating. If you want, I can help you as well.”

Virgil grinned at Logan’s statement. “Of course I want you to help Lo,” Virgil said with a grin.

“Then we should get some sleep, after all, Deceit is normally the first one up.”

Virgil nodded, kissing Logan before the two headed to bed.

Virgil tossed and turned for a few hours, like normal, before he fell asleep. He wasn’t sure how much sleep he actually got but he eventually woke up to a soft knock on his door. Virgil got up, pulled his hoodie on, grabbed a camera, and opened the door. Virgil grinned as he saw Logan standing there.

“So what idea did you have to convince Deceit,” Virgil whispered, knowing that Patton was a light sleeper.

“Well he has already seen me cuddling up to you, and if I’m right, you want them to know both sides of what I’ve been keeping from them,” Logan asked. Virgil grinned with a big grin on his face. Logan smirked a little at the look on Virgil’s face. “Then I would assume I should do something memey then,” Logan said.

“Logan, please promise me you will never say memey again,” Virgil said with a serious look on his face. Logan only laughing a little.

“We’ll see stormcloud, now I’ll get in position and we’ll wait for Deceit.”

Both Logan and Virgil got into position, Virgil plopping on the couch and pulling out his camera to record Deceit’s reaction for possibly blackmail later, and Logan t-posing in the kitchen. Virgil was doing everything to keep from laughing because even though he had seen Logan be a meme lord multiple times, it never lost its funniness.

What made it even funnier was when Deceit walked in, clearly not completely aware of what was going on. Deceit didn’t even notice Logan until he had started making coffee. Once he noticed Logan, he took a step back in confusion. “…I’m not imagining this am I,” he asked, glancing over at Virgil.

Virgil tried his best to contain his laughter. “No, you’re not Dee.”

“I wasn’t imagining it last night either was I,” Deceit asked, “When I noticed Virgil sleeping on you Logan?”

“I wasn’t actually asleep,” Virgil called out, still recording, “but besides that, everything else was right.”

“Virgil is right,’ Logan said, stopping his t-posing now that Deceit had noticed, “Noted, I also did not know that Virgil was awake. Apparently he planned to have everyone realize on his own without help.” Logan smirked a little.

“…Can I help then,” Deceit asked, “I’ve been meaning to get back at Roman for a prank he pulled on me a while back. And Remus definitely deserves it after what he’s put me through this week alone.”

Virgil glanced over at Logan and Virgil could tell by the look Logan was giving him that he agreed with adding Deceit to their team. “Seems like you’re in Dee,” Virgil said, stopping recording. “So, who do we reveal the truth to next.”

“Maybe Patton, I wouldn’t want it to be as mean though,” Deceit said. “Patton doesn’t deserve that.”

Logan smirked causing both Deceit and me to look up at him. “Patton actually already knows. He’s known for a while but he agreed not to tell anyone unless I asked him to.”

“When did he find out,” I exclaimed in shock, almost in disbelief that Patton had found out so early.

“You fell asleep on me one night and I didn’t want to wake you. Patton came out to ask one of us a question and saw us cuddled up. I believe he actually took a picture once he noticed us. He said something about saving it for a scrapbook or something. He also questioned me because he actually saw me dab during the Growing Up episode.”

“I knew I wasn’t the only one that saw you,” I exclaimed, “I mean the chances that I was the only one looking at you when you dabbed were slim and yet no one mentioned anything. Oh my gosh, I am going to find a way to get Patton back somehow.”

Logan just stood there was a smirk on his face. “Are you really that mad at Patton for not telling you that he knew.”

“Lo, you know how much Roman accused me of lying about it for months afterward. And also bold of you to assume that I’m not planning revenge on you for not telling me that Patton knew this entire time. I could have been making jokes with him this entire time,” Virgil complained.  
Virgil glanced over at Deceit and noticed that he had grabbed some popcorn. “Dee where did you even get the popcorn,” Virgil asked him confused.

Deceit shrugged. “I literally thought this is entertaining and all of a sudden I had popcorn.”

“…That’s….really strange….and now I want to do another movie night while I think of how to tell Remus and Roman the truth,” Virgil muttered.

“That actually sounds really nice stormcloud,” Logan said, walking over and kissing the top of Virgil’s head, making him turn red.

“Ew feelings,” Deceit said.

“Oh shut it, Dee, like you don’t like Roman like I like Logan,” Virgil retorted.

Deceit immediately became flustered. “You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he hissed.

“Why don’t have that movie night while you continue denying your feelings,” Virgil said, heading over to the couch, knowing that Logan would join him on the couch. And Virgil was right, it didn’t take long after Virgil had sat down that Logan joined him.

“What happened to getting payback on me for not telling you,” Logan said with a slight chuckle as he sat down next to him.

“I will just not until later,” Virgil muttered, cuddling into Logan.

Deceit rolled his eyes as he chose a movie and decided to sit on the recliner so he could ignore the two lovebirds on the couch. At least that’s why Virgil thought he sat on the recliner.

They weren’t even that far into the movie when Remus came in, noticed Dee and started ranting to him about some ideas he had.

“Please tell me you’re timing how long it takes him to notice us,” Virgil muttered quietly to him.

“I’m already on it stormcloud,” Logan muttered back just as quietly.

Because Logan was timing it, we found out that it took 30 minutes for Remus to notice the two of them cuddling. The two of them continued watching the movie until Remus noticed them and screamed, “I F***ING KNEW IT.”

“Did you have to scream so loud Remus, Virgil and I were enjoying this movie,” Logan said calmly, making Virgil laugh.

“I knew you were actually loving towards him,” Remus said with a giant grin on his face, “But Dee and Ro wouldn’t believe me…I mean to be fair there’s a lot of stuff that I said was happening that I was completely wrong about, but I was right about this. Wait, am I right about Logan being a meme lord too?”

Virgil couldn’t help but laugh at how excited Remus was about all of this. It only made him laugh harder when without looking up from the movie Logan went “Good alternative to recycling, when you’re done, just f***ing eat the bottle”

Remus grinned and started clapping. “Yeeesss, I was right.”

“Can we finish our movie Remus,” Virgil asked, pretending to be annoyed, knowing that Remus would pick up on.

“Of course, besides I need to go tell Roman,” Remus said with a grin before rushing out.

“Roman isn’t going to believe him is he,” Deceit asked from his seat.

“Oh definitely not, chances are he won’t believe him but it will bother him so he’ll test me to see if Remus was right,” Logan said. “But that won’t happen until our movie is done.”

“Yeah, because Remus will probably have to tell Roman a few times before Roman realizes what he means,” Virgil muttered. “And that’s if Roman is up. Besides I don’t want to get up yet, you’re too comfy.”

Logan only chuckled as Virgil cuddled with him so more. “You’ll have to get up later,” he stated.

“Yes but that’s later and this is now,” Virgil muttered.

While they were watching the movie, Patton came in and started making a late brunch for everyone as he overslept a little. Virgil could have sworn he heard a camera flash but he ignored it for now. He had a plan to get back at Patton later anyways.

Soon Patton called them to eat and both Remus and Roman walked in from their room. Roman was giving Logan and me an odd look so it was clear that Remus had told Roman.

“How do you think he’s going to test you,” Virgil asked, sliding into the seat next to Logan.

“He’ll probably quote some random meme discreetly at me,” Logan said. Virgil nodded as they started eating.

“Hey Logan,” Roman started after clearly internally debating for a bit. After all they were all almost done eating when Roman said, “You actually seem closer to Virgil than I thought. In fact I but you guys finish each other’s s-,” Roman started.

Logan didn’t even hesitate, and even grinned a little as he responded. “Satan will rise.”

Roman could only stare in shock, making practically everyone else at the table start laughing at him.

“I told you Ro,” Remus said with a giant grin on his face. “You just didn’t want to believe I was telling you the truth.”

“Wait does this mean you were right about the cuddling too,” Roman exclaimed.

While Roman was preoccupied with freaking out, Patton was calmly pulling up a file of photos on his phone. “Does this answer your question kiddo,” Patton said turning his phone around. On Patton’s phone were pictures upon pictures of Logan and Virgil cuddling.

“Patton how long have you been collecting those,” Virgil asked, his face flushed red.

“For a while now, you and Lo are just so cute together,” Patton said with a grin on his face.  
Virgil curled up into his hoodie, hiding his face making Logan chuckle a little and kisses the top of his head. “Come on stormcloud it’s not that bad.”

“Says you,” Virgil muttered from inside his hoodie. “I didn’t know Patton had that many pictures of us.”

Patton couldn’t help but start laughing at Virgil’s reaction.

“Well you guys are cute,” Patton said, laughing.

Virgil blushed and cuddled up to Logan ignoring the others teasing. Logan could only chuckle. “You know you wanted this.”

“Shut up Lo.” Virgil muttered but cuddled up to him anyways.  
It was clear that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
